The Sweater Song
by diaryoftheclinicallyinsane
Summary: Blaine comes home from a long trip, while Kurt is left at home, slowly going crazy. Lots of Klaine fluff! ONESHOT.


_So this idea hit me like a tonne of bricks. I had been listening to this song all day and BAM! out of nowhere I was writing Klaine fluff. So I hope you enjoy this as much and I enjoyed writing it. Just so we're clear the italics are past conversations, the bold is lyrics. :) Love you all!_

* * *

><p>I had a vicious love-slash-hate relationship with airports. I hated them because they took him away. I loved them because they brought him back to me. I remembered the day he left like it was yesterday, instead of the long month that it had been.<p>

"_I have to go to a conference..." _

"_Ok...You always go to conferences though."_

"_This one is in China..."_

"_China...?"_

"_China."_

**He said baby don't leave,**

**Be home, stay close, be close to be,**

**Boy, don't be gone.**

**Boy, don't be gone.**

**He said baby you know,**

**I gotta run, I gotta go,**

**I won't be long.**

**Boy, I won't be long.**

Half an hour until I saw him again. I could stand another half hour, couldn't I? I glanced at the clock across the room...twenty-nine minutes...maybe I couldn't wait. I ran my hands down my arms, feeling the scratchy-smooth fabric below. It no longer smelled like him, but I _had _worn it almost every day since he left.

"_We have to leave for the airport right now...You're not even leaving! What could be possibly taking you so long?"_

"_I want you to take this."_

"_This is your favourite shirt..."_

"_Correction...It's __**your**__ favourite shirt of mine. I want you to take it with you...so that when you're lonely...you can put it on and pretend it's me."_

"_Alright, but then you have to keep my sweater."_

"_You're wearing that sweater to the airport."_

"_Not anymore, besides now it smells like me."_

**He said boy don't you flirt,**

**And baby please just don't get hurt,**

**And if you feel alone,**

**Then, here, take my shirt.**

**He said forever, boy, **

**I know you hate the weather boy,**

**So maybe you should hold onto my sweater, boy.**

Despite that fact that we had called each other every night I still missed him like crazy. It was one thing to hear his voice, but another thing completely to be able to feel his warmth beside me. I would lie there alone at night and try my hardest to imagine his body next to mine, but even my imagination wasn't that good.

"_Hey..."_

"_Hey."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I know, I miss you too."_

"_I know. How many more days?"_

"_Ten."_

"_Ten more cold nights...I don't know if I can make it..."_

"_You're strong...We're strong...We can do this."_

**He ran, picked up the phone,**

**Said Babe I miss you, come back home,**

**It can't be long,**

**Boy, it can't be long.**

**He said I hate this place,**

**I miss your smile; I miss your face,**

**I wrote a song,**

**Boy, I wrote a song.**

**He said you make me better boy,**

**I just mailed you a letter boy,**

**And oh so you know I'm still in your sweater, boy.**

**He said boy don't be hurt, **

**I've sweat a lot, and smell of dirt,**

**But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt.**

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realized that the half hour was up. I stood on shaky legs, making my way to the terminal where he should be exiting. I couldn't even breathe anymore. Would he look the same, would he even recognize me? A month was a long time. Then...I saw him. Whatever breathing I had been doing before had stopped now. I ran to him, pushing through all the other couples and families around me.

When I finally made it to him I launched myself at him. He held me close to him, so close that I could feel his heartbeat. I twined my arms around his neck and buried my head under his chin.

"Never leave me again."

"Never, ever."

**He said you're looking great,**

**I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait,**

**Boy way too long,**

**That was way too long.**

**He said get over here,**

**I crave you close, I need you near,**

**Now play that song,**

**Boy, play me our song.**

**He said back to forever boy,**

**Hope you endured the weather boy,**

**Now all I wanna do is get you out of that sweater boy.**

**He said I love that way you flirt,**

**I'm so glad you didn't get hurt,**

**Now let me see you naked without that shirt.**

We left the airport hand in hand. The drive home was quiet, like it was too precious to shatter. He walked through the threshold of our home, finally feeling like a home once again. He turned to me and grabbed that bottom of my – his – sweater. He lifted slowly, like he was trying to memorize me all over again. After the sweater was lying in a puddle on the floor I grabbed his – _my_ – shirt in my fists.

I brought our lips together in a heated kiss, portraying all the loneliness that I had felt, and all the happiness I felt now. Before I knew what had happened we were lying on our bed, no longer feeling to need to consummate our love, just wanting to feel each other's heat and heartbeats.

"So when am I going to hear that song?"

"Mmm...tommorrow. Wanna know what it's about?"

I just nodded my answer against his chest, his hands running through my hair.

"It's about a couple in love, who have to leave each other for a while. But they each leave behind something for the other."

"Sounds kinda like a song for us..." I was talking in barely above a whisper.

This time he nodded, his scruff scratching against the side of my face. This was perfect; this was us. Soft spoken words, cuddles and warmth; this was everything.

I sighed in content and felt him do the same. I tilted my head to gaze into his hazel eyes, the golden flecks shining. He stared into my blue eyes, locking onto them like a life line.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>Aweeeeee! So. Much. Fluff! Anyways, now that my flailing is over I would like to say that reviews are most definitely welcome! I love hearing from you guys and you're feedback is so important to me!<em>


End file.
